


Light vs Dark

by msconfuzled



Category: Original Work
Genre: Differing portrayals, Hidden truths, Lies, Misconceptions, Original Poem, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28900245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msconfuzled/pseuds/msconfuzled
Summary: Light vs DarkRight vs WrongThey’re almost synonymsBut not for meThe light covers the darknessThat needs to be set free
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Light vs Dark

Light vs Dark  
Right vs Wrong  
They’re almost synonyms  
But not for me  
The light covers the darkness  
That needs to be set free

The light is happy  
In everything it sees  
Everything it meets  
But what does it hide?  
To accomplish this feat?

The darkness rips it away  
Often to strong  
Often to mean  
But isn’t it necessary  
Isn’t that what we need  
To challenge all our faults  
To make us heed

The light lies to me  
Entices me with its rays  
It whispers softly in my ears  
That it’ll all okay

It wraps me in a blanket  
Full of twisted truths and lies  
But you never care  
Because we never dare  
To look on the inside

The night gives goosebumps on my skin  
With tears muddling my sight  
It hurts me so much  
That I lose my gained foresight  
And come crawling back to the light

The day washes away my doubts  
With soap and bubbles and warmth  
But what if I shouldn’t forget  
All of it

What did it take from me?  
Tear stricken nights and fearful cries  
Turn into silly dreams  
Overtime

We all accept the lies  
That are whispered in our ears  
Telling us that we don’t have to face  
All of our disgrace

We’re happier that way  
That’s what I try to say  
But the night eats at me  
I don’t think the light ever made me happy


End file.
